The Strength of Lilac
by meganedanshi
Summary: Itachi had always thought of her as strong unlike what majority of the village people kept saying. He wasn't talking about physical strength. No. She had her own strength. A different kind of strength that made him unable to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the quiet Hyuuga heiress as the years passed by. Too bad he wasn't the only one to notice. ItaHina. SasuHina. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** This story is a bit AU-ish in the beginning. Moreover, this is absolutely my first time writing a Naruto fanfic so do correct me if I make some mistakes on facts or characterizations along the way. Aaaand.. I'm not really fond of a crying Hinata so hopefully there won't be too much waterworks in this fanfic. Rating will probably change in the future depending on how the story writes itself. Anyway, I'm going to rate it as T just to be on the safe side.

**Summary**: Itachi had always thought of her as strong unlike what majority of the village people kept saying. He wasn't talking about physical strength-no, she had her own strength. A different kind of strength that made him unable to tear his eyes and thoughts away from the quiet Hyuuga heiress as the years passed by. Too bad he wasn't the only one to notice.

* * *

oOo

**Chapter 1**

_by: meganedanshi_

oOo

* * *

The mindless chattering of people with their loud voices made the young Uchiha Itachi want to frown, but his face showed no negative emotion whatsoever. He was calm and collected on the outside showing a perfect example of a well-mannered 11-year old adolescent. His onyx eyes drifted to his side when a small hand continuously pulled the sleeve of his shirt. An amused smile formed on his lips as he gazed upon his younger brother, Sasuke, who was openly pouting at the predicament that they were in.

Currently, they were at a birthday celebration held within the Hyuuga compound. It was a common occurrence for different clan heads along with their families to attend the said event. Itachi would've rather disappeared somewhere and reappear only when his presence was needed, but that wasn't the case because it was the first time that Sasuke was able to come with them. Their father usually left him with their other relatives because according to him, Sasuke was too young to participate in such events and would only be a nuisance. Itachi frowned upon his reasoning and wanted to show him that Sasuke wasn't a nuisance at all and that he could very well behave as properly as any of the children here.

"Do we have to stay long, nii-san? I think I'm going deaf because of all these stupid and loud voices."

Well, he still believed that despite the growing irritation in his brother's face.

"Wait here, Sasuke. I'll find mother and father and ask if we could leave early. We don't have to do anything important here anyway," he playfully ruffled Sasuke's hair before quickly disappearing to find their parents.

He turned to a corner and immediately stopped upon seeing a group of young boys surrounding a small girl. He tried to analyze the situation without alerting them, but the girl was directly facing him and so her attention focused in on his figure. His eyes immediately fixed on the girl's pearly white ones and for a brief moment, he was taken aback by how she met his gaze without faltering. Usually, people would be cautious enough not to stare directly at their clan's pitch black eyes for fear of being put under a genjutsu. He could've attributed it to ignorance, but his mind did not fully believe that the young girl was ignorant of the Uchiha when she herself came from one of the respectable clans in Konoha. His thoughts were cut short when one of the boys forcefully pushed the petite girl. She landed roughly on her knees and from the looks of it, she might have bruised and cut herself from all the rubble on the ground. The Uchiha was about to step in to help but he had noticed she mouthed something to him. If it was only a normal person, they wouldn't have been able to decipher her silent words and pass it off as her lips trembling in fear but that wasn't the case. He was so surprised that a mere young girl about the same age as his brother was able to stop him twice in a day without even lifting a finger.

_P-Please don't concern y-yourself with this._ These were the words she had silently spoken and he decided to comply with it, albeit unwillingly. He briefly nodded in her direction before disappearing somewhere just to hide his presence and watch at how the predicament will unfold.

Minutes passed by with him watching her being shoved here and there as she tried to stand her ground. For some it would look like a pitiful scene, but to him that was not the case. He was in awe at the courage of the little girl. Not a drop of tear can be seen from her face and despite being pushed around, she did not utter a single complaint. It took almost twenty minutes until the group of boys got tired of bullying her. They mocked, taunted and laughed at her before deciding that it had gotten a bit boring now. Just as the group passed by him, Itachi was about to reach out and teach them a lesson when he heard her speak.

"Please,don't."

He turned to see her pleading face and was completely confused at her behavior. He flash stepped towards her direction and stopped a foot away from where she was sitting on the ground.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"It's..i-it's wrong to resort to senseless violence," her legs and arms were still trembling from the abuse yet she still tried to stand up. Her gaze never faltering.

"_They_ hurt you. Isn't that senseless?" he deadpanned and saw her blush from embarrassment.

"T-then it's w-wrong to take revenge," she stubbornly replied still looking at him. Itachi sighed in frustration. She needed to know that the world doesn't always work that way and that she should know how to fight back.

"What's your name?"

"Hyuuga Hinata," she calmly replied and then proceeded to dust off her kimono. He saw her flinch when her clothes came in contact with her scraped knees and wounded palms.

"Are you of the main or the branch family?" He couldn't see the mark because of her bangs and from her answer he would find out how to deal with the situation. She was startled when she heard his question.

"W-why?"

"Because if you're from the main house of the Hyuuga clan then your elders wouldn't just let this incident pass-"he stopped and stared intently at the girl in front of him before smirking.

"So that was your plan? You won't resort to any violence, but through politics?" he shook his head quite disappointed at the turn of events.

"W-what do you mean?" Hinata confusedly looked at the young boy.

"I'm saying that you won't raise your fist to those brats because it would be more damaging if your family does it for you," he snidely remarked, turning his gaze sideways completely.

"I won't do that!" she remarked clenching her fist at her sides despite the pain from her wounds.

"Ohh.. Why wouldn't you?" he raised a brow. He was very interested to know what sort of excuse she had for him.

"Because then they would never want to become my friends," she replied a tinge of sadness could be heard from her voice. She straightened her posture and exhibited a perfect bow despite her injuries before leaving him dumbfounded.

To say that Uchiha Itachi was taken aback was an understatement. He felt ashamed for treating the Hyuuga girl in that manner and was planning to apologize when he saw Sasuke walking towards him.

"Nii-san, where were you? Father and mother are looking for you."

"Ah, sorry. I was a bit preoccupied...with something..," Itachi let his brother drag him back to where their parents were. He was still too busy thinking up of ways to apologize.

"Ah! There you both are," Uchiha Fugaku exclaimed, motioning for them to come closer.

Upon seeing their father greeting them in that matter, both the Uchiha siblings straightened their backs and cleared their minds of any musings. Despite only being eleven and six year old children, much was already being expected from them.

"Hiashi-san, you remember my eldest, Itachi. We brought along his younger brother, Sasuke," Fugaku introduced them to the Hyuuga clan's head and his wife.

"Yes, yes. I can see that Sasuke is also going to be a great shinobi like his brother," Hiashi Hyuuga commented as the two brothers bowed respectfully.

Itachi merely observed the group he was in. The two clan heads were discussing mundane topics that he had no interest in but still took note of in case their father catches him being distracted. He managed to stop himself from chuckling upon seeing that his younger brother was trying his best not to yawn. He decided to look around the premises to find the girl he met when Hiashi Hyuuga said something that caught his attention.

"Let me introduce my first born daughter as well. It is her birthday, after all, Hinata," the clan leader called and from his side appeared the Hyuuga heiress.

"I am Hyuuga Hinata. It is a pleasure to meet you," she said and bowed.

Itachi and Hinata locked gazes for a split second upon recognizing each other. Itachi was the first to recover and nodded in her direction. Sasuke, on the other hand, uncharacteristically offered a small smile to the heiress to which she returned with a bright one of her own.

The exchange was not lost on the four pairs of eyes looking at their children. Fugaku and Hiashi knowingly looked at each other before proceeding to go inside and mingle with the other powerful shinobi in their village. Mikoto Uchiha and Hinata's mother also went inside to see the other Hyuuga daughter, Hanabi, leaving the three children behind.

And then, black eyes met white ones.

"Hyuuga Hinata?"

* * *

**つづく**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

A/N: RR? :D


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Just so you guys won't be too confused, Sasuke's personality here is still quite innocent and cheerful since the Uchiha massacre did not happen. He's still a little brat though. hahahaha. Just kidding.

* * *

oOo

**Chapter 2**

_by: meganedanshi_

oOo

* * *

_And then, black eyes met white ones._

_"Hyuuga Hinata?"_

The Hyuuga heiress looked at the older Uchiha sibling, undecided on how to address him after their last encounter.

"Yes?" she politely replied, fighting the urge to fidget with her hands due to the intense gazes of the two brothers. Both Hinata and Sasuke were surprised when Itachi suddenly bowed.

"I would like to humbly apologize for my behavior last time. I was out of line," he said regretfully.

Sasuke looked back and forth between his brother and the girl. He was confused at the scene before him. As far as he was concerned, his brother had always been very kind to other people. It was the first time he saw his brother asking for forgiveness from someone. His eyes narrowed at the girl, feeling his earlier fondness diminish. There must be a misunderstanding because he was sure his brother didn't do anything that she did not deserve.

"Why are you apologizing, nii-san?" he cheekily remarked, glaring at Hinata who was taken aback by his change in behavior.

"That's-"

"My brother didn't do anything wrong. Maybe it's your fault," Sasuke cut off Hinata's words before she could explain.

"Sasuke," Itachi called out. The younger Uchiha was caught off guard by the tone of his brother and immediately shut his mouth.

"Apologize to Hyuuga-san," his brother continued leaving him agape. He was not expecting _that_. It was another first for him to experience being coldly scolded by his brother. He did not like the turn of events and his face showed his displeasure. However, he did not want his brother to remain disappointed in him so he schooled his features and stared blankly at Hinata before bowing.

"T-There's nothing to apologize for! Please raise your heads. I am not offended," Hinata panicked and grabbed their hands in an attempt to ease the strained atmosphere among them. She did not wish for them to fight because of her. She did appreciate Itachi's apology but she found it unnecessary. It's not like he purposely antagonized her. Her action made them both look up. It was one of the very few instances that the siblings were simultaneously surprised. She offered them one of her brightest smiles, hoping to relieve their worry. She also wanted them to become friends and according to her mother, the best way to start becoming friends with someone is to offer them a genuine smile.

Itachi was the first to recover and immediately returned the gesture while giving a light pat to her hand. Sasuke, on the other hand, quietly mumbled 'it's fine' while avoiding her gaze. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle at the obvious embarrassment written on the face of his brother.

"Ohh.. I see you've made some new friends, Hinata-sama."

The trio whipped their heads to look at the newcomer and saw a smiling Hyuuga Hizashi, Hinata's uncle, standing a few feet away from them and beside him was his son, Hyuuga Neji, who was frowning at how his beloved cousin was holding on to the two stranger's hands.

"Hizashi-ji-san! Neji-nii-san!" Hinata cheerfully exclaimed. She immediately went to her uncle and bowed to greet him properly. She was rewarded by her uncle affectionately ruffling her hair.

Hyuuga Neji grinned at his cousin's happy expression. He was glad to see her because it had been a while since they met due to him being busy in the Academy.

"Hinata-sama. Happy Birthday," he said and gave her his gift to which she shyly accepted. Her face just radiated happiness that was hard to miss. Despite experiencing tremendous pressure from the Hyuuga elders due to her position as the next clan leader, he was glad that she was not as stoic and emotionless as the rest of them. In their family being too open with your emotions was considered a weakness but for him, he wouldn't have her any other way.

Itachi observed the exchange and again felt amazed by little Hinata. No one would have imagined that she had just been bullied a while ago judging from her expression now. Although he was busy looking at them, he knew that he was being watched. Not wanting to appear disrespectful, he faced Hyuuga Hizashi and greeted him.

"Good evening, Hizashi-san," Itachi said and bowed. He signaled for Sasuke to do the same and introduce himself.

"Good evening, I am Uchiha Sasuke, the second son of Uchiha Fugaku."

"Good evening to you too, Itachi-san, Sasuke-san," Hizashi replied before introducing his son as well.

"This is my son, Neji, Hinata-sama's protector," there was no doubt that the man silently warned them about messing with his niece. Despite the friendly appearance, Hyuuga Hizashi was not one to be meddled with.

Neji looked at them cautiously upon hearing his father's comment before bowing.

"It is nice to meet you, Neji-san," Itachi calmly responded.

"Likewise," Neji answered not letting his guard down.

After the introductions, Hizashi excused himself to find Hinata's father. Once he left, a tense atmosphere enveloped them with Sasuke having a one-sided staring contest with the Hyuuga brat who was unperturbed by the attention. The young Uchiha did not like the look he was giving them. It made him alert and highly annoyed by his presence especially after witnessing him interact with the other Hyuuga. He did not know why he felt that way but he didn't care.

Hinata saw the way Sasuke was looking at her cousin and wondered about his reaction. She was confused because they only just met and yet he seemed to always look angry. Her cousin wasn't innocent in that regard as well. She tugged on her cousin's sleeve to get his attention and smiled.

Neji understood the meaning behind her actions.

_They're my friends, Neji-nii-san._

He glanced at the Uchiha siblings and raised a brow at his cousin.

_Really?_

She meekly nodded, feeling a bit unsure on whether or not the siblings consider her in the same manner. Neji just sighed, a sign of giving in to her wishes. Even if he did not like his first impression of them, he would try to get along with the two for the sake of Hinata. Sensing that she had managed to pacify her overprotective cousin, she shyly smiled back at Itachi and Sasuke.

"H-have you two eaten yet?" she asked, wishing that the two would join them.

Itachi shook his head while Sasuke just said that there were too many noisy old people that he lost his appetite.

Hinata giggled at his statement, and told them that the four of them could eat together in the balcony since most of the important guests were either in the garden or in the dining hall with her father. She was elated that they all agreed and was ready to lead them inside her home when she suddenly felt dizzy. She found it extremely difficult to breathe. Her arms and legs started to feel heavy and numb while her pulse began to quicken. She looked at her arms and saw the slight purplish discoloration of her veins that was quite visible due to her pale skin. She wanted to alert her cousin but instead of reaching out, her arms gave away that led to her cousin's gift falling to the ground.

"Hinata-sama?"

"Hyuuga-san?"

Her vision started to sway. The blackness started to consume her consciousness even with her constant effort to fight against it. She couldn't even find her voice to ask for help as she felt the first traces of fear and panic devour her being. The last scene she saw were the worried looks of her companions, her father shouting and running towards her along with her uncle and two masked ANBU members suddenly appearing before her.

* * *

**つづく**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N(2):** Eheh.. I'm digging my own grave here by inserting Neji into the picture haha.. Oh well.. R&R? :D

Thank you to those who reviewed, followed, and added this story to their favorites: (if I missed anyone, just tell me! ^^)

Alice White -Pg, Atykka,ChoppyBits, Sammy Winchesthair,TiredSymphony,XxTheDarknessOfMySoulxX, aquablitz766, heza-chan24, mac2, misao97, nhiismoney,rcr, x Misty me x, A sunny place for Sasuke, Breezy2319, Dotchi13, God Of Twilight, MsChifSantos,NaviTheGoddess,Renting,Sheep-san, iivogelchen, lolvampirebookworm2000,animefan319


End file.
